Wish Upon a Star
by fatalxwound
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Jeff would finally get what he was wishing for.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own Glee. It belongs to its own creators. I do however own any characters you don't recognize.

* * *

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"Jeffy, wake up!"

Jeff sluggishly turned his head towards the voice and sighed when he saw his little sister jumping on the balls of her feet beside his bed unable to contain her excitement.

"Go away," he replied hiding under his blankets hoping that his sister would go back downstairs and leave him alone. He was not exactly what you would call a morning person, mornings were not his thing.

"But mommy says I need to wake you up and tell you that breakfast is ready. Mommy also says that we need to continue packing stuff because it's moving day tomorrow Jeffy."

Oh yes, Jeff thought. He had almost forgotten about that. He rolled up into a sitting position knowing that it was now impossible to continue his sleep.

"Ally, tell mom I'm coming. I'm just going to clean up," he said as he steadily found the right awareness to stand up and kiss his sister's cheek before heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay," she smiled, her big hazel eyes twinkling as she stared at him.

Jeff couldn't help but smile back at his little blonde ball of happiness and energy. There were some things that always make people happy despite any mood, and for Jeff that was his little sister Ally. He vaguely hear Ally leave as he shuffled towards the sink and look at himself in the mirror. His hazel green eyes held so much pain, sadness and terror caused by all the bullying in school, and abuse done by his own father before the divorce. Those dull eyes were such a contrast to his bright blond hair, which was possibly the only bright thing about him. His skin was pale that it almost looked translucent and he could see the faint scars that travelled up his arms done by years of cutting, and scratches where his father's fingernails dug into his flesh. He looked like a mess.

"When did that even surprise me?" He sighed.

He proceeded to brushing his teeth and washing his face not daring to look in the mirror one more time because he knew that it would just upset him more.

One more day, he reminded himself.

He headed to his closet to choose some decent clothes to wear, gave one last brush to his hair and went down the stairs.

"Morning mom," he said as he sat beside his sister who was eagerly putting chocolate syrup on her pancake.

"Ally, don't put too much. Good morning Jeff," his mother smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek and placed three freshly cooked pancakes on his plate.

"Mom," he whined, "I can't eat all these."

"No Jeffrey, you have to eat okay? You know what the doctor said," she said as she gave him a look.

Jeff sighed.

"I'm just looking out for you honey. I don't want to lose you again," she said in a soft voice as she stood in front of Jeff and held his face in her hands.

Jeff couldn't help but let a tear slide down his cheek which was easily brushed away by his mom. All the memories were flooding back to him and he couldn't forgive himself for what he made his mother go through.

"I'm sorry mom." His voice broke, unable to contain all his emotions.

"What did I tell you about this? It's not your fault okay? Now go eat those pancakes because you need energy for today. We have a lot of packing to do."

He nodded as his mother gave him another kiss on the cheek and proceeded to making another batch of pancakes.

* * *

It was exactly dinnertime when the three of them finished packing all the things they needed to bring. After having dinner, Jeff was already exhausted but Ally kept on insisting to go to the park one last time.

"Mommy, can Jeffy and I go to the park? We won't be long, I promise," she asked.

"Okay, just be safe. Don't be too long," their mom replied.

"But Mom-" Jeff tried to make an excuse but was soon interrupted by Ally.

"See Jeffy, mommy agreed! Can we go now? Please, please, please?" She looked at him giving him her famous puppy dog face and pouting a bit.

"Fine, let's go," he finally said after a few seconds because he knew he couldn't say no to that face.

Taking a walk in the park at this time of the night made him realize that he would somehow miss life in Michigan, not the school, not even those people he met here because frankly he didn't even have any friends and most definitely not his father, but moments like this, just he and Allison alone were those moments that he'd miss. Once they moved to Ohio, he would be moving into an all boys private school and live in a dorm with a roommate, which still scared him more than anything despite the school strictly enforcing a zero-tolerance bullying policy. He just wanted someone to care for him, understand and accept him, well except his mother and his sister.

Is that too much to ask for? He thought.

Jeff was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Ally gasped beside him.

"Jeffy, look!" She said as her hands pulled at his shirt excitedly while the other pointed towards the sky.

Jeff looked up to see what his sister was pointing at, "What is it?"

"Look, a shooting star," she said clearly surprised to see one.

"Make a wish. Come on, make a wish." She tugged at his arms excitedly.

"Why me? You're the one who saw it first," he asked.

"Because you're lonely and I want you be happy," she answered.

That simple innocent answer almost made him break down in tears.

He crouched down to kiss his little sister's forehead and whispered, "Okay."

He thought for a moment, facing the sky and holding his sister protectively. As he closed his eyes. He then remembered the train of thoughts he was having a minute ago.

Chanting the words his mother taught him when he was young,

"_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight._- " he stopped for moment and continued.

"_I wish I had someone that would take care of me, understand, accept and love me for who I am."_

Opening his eyes, he felt his sister brushing the tears that he didn't realize until now, were falling freely down his face.

"Don't cry Jeffy. Everything will be okay," she smiled at him.

Still on his knees, he hugged his sister tightly and said, "I hope so Ally, I hope so."

Maybe wishing on a shooting star really made people's wishes came true even if it was a just a meteor. Maybe wishing on a shooting star was what encouraged people to push through, fight for what they believe in and try harder to get what they want. Maybe, just maybe, Jeff would finally get what he was wishing for. His mother's favorite quote suddenly rang in his ears, _Be careful what youwish for because it might come true._

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Btw, I don't have a beta so if you see any spelling or grammar errors please tell me

- fatalxwound

Lyrics credit: Never Too Late – Three Days Grace


End file.
